Different fade out
by Phillipe363
Summary: After burying an empty coffin Nyssa, Mia, Barry and Slade at Oliver's grave where the truth is revealed Oliver is still alive. Not that the rest of the world needs to know and discussions about the past, changes the Crisis brought and the future occur. Although how is Oliver still alive? Mia is Oliver and Nyssa's kid? Find out.


**Hello readers**

**So, this is a plot bunny regarding fixing the Arrow series finale in various areas and involving the Crisis on Infinite Earths itself.**

**I want to thank Aragorn II Elessar and Stand with Ward and Queen for helping me.**

**Let's get on with the show**

* * *

Cemetery out behind the Queen Mansion during the late evening

Nyssa stands there looking down at Oliver's tombstone thinking on her husband and their past. A complicated relationship from enemies to associates, back to a near enemy once Sara got killed for the first time, and eventually allies again, with a brief fall back into her old ways when trying to claim the mantel of Ras al Ghul.

Then they became friends again and following stopping Adrian Chase with her sister on Lian Yu, eventually decided to give in to their feelings for each other. An attraction that was present really from they first met, to a bond between warriors with dark pasts. Even when they weren't always on the same side, they were still there for one another.

Currently hearing footsteps Nyssa looks over to see Mia standing on her right side, Oliver and her daughter all grown up. A daughter she gave birth to earlier last year and is still a baby is now standing before her, yeah Nyssa knows that took a bit of an adjustment for them both. Near Nyssa's left side is Slade Wilson one of Oliver's most loyal brothers, even despite the Mirakuru issues, is standing there silently looking at the tombstone.

"You know despite all the times I've seen dad's name here on the tombstone it still never gets any easier," Mia says.

"Well after having stood at my own grave twice I should be getting used to it by now," a voice says from behind them.

Nyssa, Slade, and Mia turn to see Oliver casually walking up to alongside Barry. The three of them, along with Roy, Thea, Sara and Moira knew Oliver was alive. The reason for everything of acting like Oliver died in the Crisis on Infinite earths event is wanting a clean start but given the world knowing who he as the Green Arrow faking his death was needed.

"Sorry I put you through having to act like I was dead this whole time," Oliver says guiltily.

"You don't have to apologize for that beloved, we are just glad you're not truly gone," Nyssa says.

While walking over Nyssa places a reassuring kiss to Oliver's lips as it lasts for a moment until they spilt apart, with Nyssa taking her husband's hand as she stands alongside him.

"Slade" Oliver begins.

"Hey, you're not getting a kiss from me kid" Slade replies dryly.

As Barry, Nyssa and Mia snicker in amusement Oliver lets out a sigh.

"I meant thank you for doing my eulogy and for being here," Oliver says gratefully.

"Well if I couldn't find him in time, I would have done it instead. Because I wasn't going to let Diggle a man who claims to be your friend but has hardly had your back these past years act like he cares" Barry adds in gratefulness towards his friend but some disgust towards John Diggle.

"One thing I am wondering dad is how you're even still alive given all the talk of you dying in Crisis and having you watched one myself" Mia inquires.

"The Oliver who died than died again as The Spectre with having killed the anti-monitor, restarting the multiverse, cleaning up Star City of crime for now and creating earth prime was my earth 1 self" Oliver replies.

"And this Ollie, me, even you Mia and Nyssa are all earth prime versions" Barry explains.

"That makes sense," Mia says.

"So, you're the kid's, kid?" Slade asks looking over at her.

"Yes, I am" Mia replies.

"Can you fight?" Slade asks.

"Yes, you interested in losing pirate?" Mia replies.

"Oh, I like her," Slade says grinning.

"Mia's a good fighter, she helped me out as the Green Arrow when Eobard Thawne shown up after the universe got rebooted," Barry says.

Reaching over Oliver puts a hand briefly on Barry's shoulder to give a gentle comforting squeeze knowing he's reliving one of the worst nights of his life. Because that fight led to Eobard traveling back into the past to murder his mother and could do nothing to stop it. Only unlike last time, Barry didn't vanish to never be seen again after the Crisis event.

Looking at her parents "Well I can't say here for much longer, I need to get back to my own time but unlike the last time I'll have both of you alive" Mia says. Plus is currently missing her fiancé Connor Hawke in the new future too.

"Two sets of memories?" Nyssa asks curiously.

"Yes, I remember the wasteland 2040 future of earth 1 and the new one with dad still being alive and Star City cleaned up. Or well there are some new problems but still had a good twenty years of peace. Even Gotham City is getting bad again, Terry McGinnis has taken over the mantel of Batman now. His girlfriend Melanie Walker is the new Batgirl" Mia replies.

"From Kate Kane? She actually gave up her mantel to a man?" Barry asks in surprise.

"Kate got recently revoked from wearing the cowl as Bruce who was found to be alive by Selina Kyle. They took down Kate Kane with revealing her to be an undercover operative for the Court of Owls" Nyssa explains.

"Oh, so pulling a Zoom when he posed as Earth 2 Flash for giving the public hope before taking it away," Barry says in disgust.

"Indeed" Nyssa replies.

"Yeah, Kara with her earth thirty-eight got restored and locked off in its world again. The Superman we have active on this earth began fighting against metahumans or well meteor freaks as they were originally called in October 2001. Kara of earth prime showed up in the same month you went on the Queen's Gambit. From what I figured out we got merged with earth 167 versions of Superman and others. Although that earth Clark didn't give up his powers with just using blue kryptonite instead" Barry says.

"What exactly are you and your wife off to now kid?" Slade asks.

"A quiet retirement… helping Roy and Thea with their League of Heroes organization. Although Roy has gathered some new younger heroes on his travels, he's forming a different group" Oliver replies.

"Yeah Wally West was telling me about some of it, he's one of the members. But they hadn't decided on a name yet, so should I get Cisco on it?" Barry asks jokingly.

"It's called Titans" Oliver replies.

"Sounds good to me," Barry says.

"Isn't Harper, getting married to your sister? I heard them talking about it earlier" Slade says.

"Yeah they are getting married and I couldn't think of a better man. I never thought I would say that on any of my sister's boyfriends" Oliver says.

"Well, Roy's one of my mentors in the future although has retired from physical fieldwork. I talked to Thea and him last week from my time" Mia says, with not revealing about Lian Harper who is Roy and Thea's daughter given its future knowledge.

"Speaking of creating things I'm actually starting work on creating Gideon which is proving as difficult that I first figured it would be. And, not even Cisco could figure out Gideon's operating system but making progress" Barry says.

Looking at Allen "Regarding organizations, you still going to be putting that group together for being ready on the next Crisis or alien invasion?" Nyssa asks.

"Yes, we still are. I'm going to be its leader; we are calling it the Justice League. Ollie's idea for the name" Barry replies.

"Nice" Nyssa says grinning.

"Glad you approve beloved," Oliver says happily.

Looking over at the man who's his older brother "By the way, thanks for giving me a reality reboot of a divorce. I woke up in my apartment the morning after the universe changed only be in a relationship with Caitlin Snow" Barry says.

"Well thank my former earth one version but we both thought the same of knowing something was wrong for you two being together when we first took down the Rainbow Raider. You attacked Eddie Thawne and acted like a stalker and your toxic relationship kept getting unhealthier. Letting Iris walk all over you or her not caring your guy's future daughter worked with Eobard Thawne or the Reverse Flash killing your mother" Oliver says shrugging.

"Yeah, I don't need a repeat of every reason why my relationship with Iris was a bad idea," Barry says wincing.

Scoffing "If dad was going to list every single reason for why Iris and you together is a horrible idea it would need to be book series broken into volumes" Mia quips.

"You Oliver know given how Caitlin and I got together because of you, along with bringing Laurel back so Tommy and she could get married following the Undertaking I think calling you Cupid is very fitting," Barry says.

Oliver glares at him without heat as Slade, Mia and Nyssa have grins on their faces.

"The red roadrunner has a point kid; you always were a softie," Slade says.

"Still I am happy with Caitlin more than I ever have been with Iris and we had feelings for years in the original timeline but never acted on them. A conversation with the Barry from earth 90 who was telling me about his wife Tina McGee who is his Caitlin, just reinforced how much I lost obsessing over Iris" Barry says.

Looking out at the tombstone with his name on it "You know this is the second time I've died, well third if you count my duel facing Ras al Ghul. Yet despite being declared dead to the world, I'm a changed man then when I first returned home eight years ago" Oliver says.

"And for sure changed from the kid who fought like a girl scout" Slade quips.

"The end of one journey is the beginning of another" Barry says.

"Yes, it is and unlike the last time, I made this statement to Felicity when we ran away to Ivy Town with deluding myself into thinking our relationship could cure my PTSD," Oliver says.

"Wow were you ever an idiot" Slade adds.

"Mean what dad?" Mia asks taking her father's other free hand.

"For the first time in thirteen long years, I can safely say I'm happy" Oliver replies grinning.

Oliver, Nyssa, Mia, Barry, and Slade turn with starting to head towards the mansion as the sun goes down.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this with leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**So halfway through I decided to screw canon on a wider scale altogether for the other shows and shake things up for earth prime.**

**Next decided to have a Superman and Kara but based on the far superior versions from Smallville with changes to fit into earth 1 Arrow canon.**

**Yes, Clark kept his powers because he's not giving them up when say for example Lex Luthor is still active and he's long since given up accepting to be completely normal.**

**Besides if wanting kids with Lois is all he had to do, Arrowverse writers, is slip on a blue kryptonite bracelet.**

**I decided to get rid of WestAllen disaster and Iris too, with having Barry and Caitlin get together.**

**On Mia being Oliver/Nyssa kid is first I've done the Oliver/Sara idea four times already, so I wanted to create something fresh.**

**Brought earth one Laurel back since by this point the reasons Guggenheim and other writers keep coming up with for why she can't come back is increasingly pathetic. Just like there are zero reasons for earth prime Oliver to not be dead except the Arrowverse writers just hate the character.**

**Like if you are going to do a series finale where various characters get to be brought back and have happy lives then you do it properly.**

**I got rid of the dumb crap for Oliver not finishing the anti-monitor off in the show and all the part four stuff for Beebo showing up etc. Really Oliver not taking out the anti-monitor is like if Tony Stark used the glove to take out Thanos and his army, died then it was revealed five minutes later in Endgame that Thanos was still alive.**

**So removed that nonsense with bringing in the fight between Eobard and Barry which the Arrowverse writers were teasing for going to happen in the Crisis event from the very first episode of The Flash.**

**Until next time**


End file.
